Raisin Bran Man Wiki
Rasin bran m Товарищи, мужчины Красной Армии и Красного флота, командиры и политработники, работающие мужчины и работающие женщины, колхозники - мужчины и женщины, работники интеллектуальных профессий, братья и сестры в тылу нашего врага, временно попавшие под ярмо немецких разбойников и наших доблестных партизан, которые уничтожают тыл немецких захватчиков! От имени Советского правительства и нашей большевистской партии я приветствую вас и поздравляю вас с двадцать четвертой годовщиной Великой Октябрьской социалистической революции. Товарищи! В сложных обстоятельствах мы сегодня празднуем двадцать четвертую годовщину Октябрьской революции. Коварная атака немецких разбойников и навязанная нам война создали угрозу для нашей страны. Мы временно потеряли ряд регионов, враг появился у ворот Ленинграда и Москвы. Враг рассчитывал, что после самого первого удара наша армия будет рассеяна, а наша страна окажется на коленях. Но враг серьезно просчитался. Несмотря на временные неудачи, наша армия и флот героически отражают атаки противника по всему фронту и наносят ему большие потери, в то время как наша страна - вся наша страна - вместе с нашей армией объединилась в один боевой лагерь. наш флот, чтобы охватить разгром немецких захватчиков. Были времена, когда наша страна находилась в еще более трудном положении. Вспомните 1918 год, когда мы отмечали первую годовщину Октябрьской революции. Три четверти нашей страны находились в то время в руках иностранных интервентов. Украина, Кавказ, Средняя Азия, Урал, Сибирь и Дальний Восток были временно потеряны для нас. У нас не было союзников, у нас не было Красной Армии - мы только начали ее создавать; не хватало еды, вооружений, одежды для армии. Четырнадцать государств оказывали давление на нашу страну. Но мы не унывали, мы не унывали. В огне войны мы создали Красную Армию и превратили нашу страну в военный лагерь. Дух великого Ленина вдохновлял нас в то время на войну против интервентов. И что случилось? Мы разгромили интервентов, вернули себе всю потерянную территорию и добились победы. Сегодня положение нашей страны намного лучше, чем двадцать три года назад. Наша страна сейчас во много раз богаче, чем двадцать три года назад, в том, что касается промышленности, продуктов питания и сырья. Теперь у нас есть союзники, которые вместе с нами поддерживают единый фронт против немецких захватчиков. Теперь мы наслаждаемся сочувствием и поддержкой всех народов Европы, попавших под иго гитлеровской тирании. Теперь у нас есть великолепная армия и великолепный военно-морской флот, которые своей жизнью защищают свободу и независимость нашей страны. У нас нет серьезной нехватки ни еды, ни вооружений, ни военной одежды. Вся наша страна, все народы нашей страны поддерживают нашу армию и наш флот, помогая им разгромить орды немецких фашистов. Наши резервы человеческой силы неисчерпаемы. Дух великого Ленина и его победное знамя оживляют нас сейчас в этой отечественной войне, как и двадцать три года назад. Могут ли быть какие-либо сомнения в том, что мы сможем победить немецких захватчиков и будем обязаны их победить? Враг не так силен, как его представляют некоторые испуганные маленькие интеллектуалы. Дьявол не так страшен, как его рисуют. Кто может отрицать, что наша Красная Армия не раз паниковала хваленым немецким войскам? Если судить не по хвастливым утверждениям немецких пропагандистов, а по фактическому положению Германии, нетрудно понять, что немецко-фашистским захватчикам грозит катастрофа. Сегодня в Германии господствуют голод и обнищание; за четыре месяца войны Германия потеряла четыре с половиной миллиона человек; Германия истекает кровью, ее человеческие силы истощаются, дух негодования распространяется не только среди народов Европы, попавших под иго немецких захватчиков, но и среди самого немецкого народа, который не видит конца война. Немецкие захватчики напрягают свои последние усилия. Нет сомнений в том, что Германия не может долго выдерживать такое напряжение. Еще несколько месяцев, еще полгода, возможно, еще один год, и гитлеровская Германия должна взорваться под давлением ее преступлений. Сегодня положение нашей страны намного лучше, чем двадцать три года назад. Наша страна сейчас во много раз богаче, чем двадцать три года назад, в том, что касается промышленности, продуктов питания и сырья. Теперь у нас есть союзники, которые вместе с нами поддерживают единый фронт против немецких захватчиков. Теперь мы наслаждаемся сочувствием и поддержкой всех народов Европы, попавших под иго гитлеровской тирании. Теперь у нас есть великолепная армия и великолепный военно-морской флот, которые своей жизнью защищают свободу и независимость нашей страны. У нас нет серьезной нехватки ни еды, ни вооружений, ни военной одежды. Вся наша страна, все народы нашей страны поддерживают нашу армию и наш флот, помогая им разгромить орды немецких фашистов. Наши резервы человеческой силы неисчерпаемы. Дух великого Ленина и его победное знамя оживляют нас сейчас в этой отечественной войне, как и двадцать три года назад. Могут ли быть какие-либо сомнения в том, что мы сможем победить немецких захватчиков и будем обязаны их победить? Товарищи красноармейцы и краснофлотцы, командиры и политработники, партизаны и партизанки, весь мир смотрит на вас как на силу, способную уничтожить разграбленные орды немецких захватчиков. Порабощенные народы Европы, попавшие под иго немецких захватчиков, смотрят на вас как на своих освободителей. Великая освободительная миссия выпала на вашу долю. Будьте достойны этой миссии! Война, которую вы ведете, это война за освобождение, справедливая война. Пусть мужественные образы наших великих предков - Александра Невского, Дмитрия Донского, Кузьмы Минина, Дмитрия Пожарского, Александра Суворова и Михаила Кутузова - вдохновят вас в этой войне! Пусть победоносным знаменем великого Ленина будет ваша путеводная звезда! За полное уничтожение немецких захватчиков! Смерть немецким захватчикам! Да здравствует наша славная Родина, ее свобода и ее независимость! Под знаменем Ленина, вперед к победе! ` Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse